The War of the Skies
by GodoftheSeas21
Summary: Zeus and Ares betray the gods and join the Titans. Two seats on Olympus are empty. Who will take there place? It's not only going to be a war between the titans and the gods. It will be a War of the Skies.  rated M cause maybe some Lemons
1. Just Another Day

**Hey Everybody GodoftheSeas21 here. Some of you probably know me from my story ****The Assassin of Chaos.**** Yes I am still writing it and will update both as soon as I can.**

**I appreciate everyone that put me as their favorite author and has put my story as their favorite.**

**DISCLAMOR: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**This is a new story that came to me. It has somewhat been done before. Well on the part where Zeus betrays the gods. But I assure you that this story is different than any other on FanFiction.**

**In this story Percy or well now Perseus is very mature not a fun loving kid like is before. We all have to grow up sometime. But he is still good-natured, fair, and cheerful.**

**This is Set two years after The Last Olympian**

**Now let's get started**

**Just Another Day**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Another day on Olympus, same as always, boring council meetings, fights with Hera over another affair, and arguments with Poseidon over stupid things. Even with the Summer Solstice only three months away, Zeus has become tired of this, tired of Olympus, tired of the Gods.

He was sitting lazily on his throne not paying attention to the others on their ideas on how to celebrate the festive of the Solstice. He wanted something more, more power, more women, and more wars even. How can he have all these, he thought? The Ancient Laws restrict him from having anymore power, Hera hurts every women he loves, and all the other gods don't want any more wars, except for Ares.

He wished he could live free of those Ancient Laws, free of Hera, free of restraint.

"Dear," He was snapped out of thought by Hera, O gods what does she want now. "Dear are you alright?" she asked

"Huh…wha…O I'm fine" not trying to sound irritated

"So what do you think you, Brother?" Poseidon asked, but he clearly did not know what they were talking about.

"On what matter" Apollo, Ares, and Hermes snickered. I will get them for that, he thought

"Were you not listening to a thing that was said?" His _Know-it-all _daughter, Athena asked. Even though she was his favorite daughter, she still got on his nerves with all her rants about wise choices, and I think the world should be run like this, blah, blah, blah. It drives him nuts.

"Of course I was!" he growled. "I just want to hear it again to make sure I heard it correctly" really smooth, he thought, that's the kind of quick thinking that makes him good with the ladies.

Athena studied him, trying to detect the lies in his statement. _Stupid gods that won't even let me think in peace. I hate this job, I mean look at Apollo, he is sitting on his throne during a council meeting with his headphones in his ears listening to music and no one even cares_.

When she finished eyeing Zeus over she sighed and started again. "As I was saying, father, I think during the Summer Solstice we should invite our demigod children, and the hunters, to Olympus for the weeklong festival and during the council meeting.

"We already do that, Athena." Zeus answered with a bored expression on his face.

"We actually we only invite the yearlong demigods to the 'Winter Solstice'. And even then it's only for one day, and they don't get to go to the festival."

"I think it's a great idea!" Poseidon exclaimed. All of the gods' faces in the room were shocked, but the worst was Athena's. they all started staring at him as if he said he has had a shot with his grandmother, Gaea, which he has by the way.

Zeus studied him, "are you alright, brother?" he asked

"What? I think it is a great idea! Just because Athena said it does not mean that I'm going to automatically disagree with it." _Does everyone think that just because we are rivals that we can't agree on anything?_ Poseidon wondered in his head.

"The world must be coming to an end" he muttered under his breath.

He took a deep breath. He was in deep thought, having a war amongst himself. _What should I do, everyone is staring at me like the want me to do a flip or something. Those demigods are worthless they do not deserve to join our festivities. Plus, one of them may be a spy, we cannot allow them on Olympus, or even attend our council meeting non-the-less. _He knew what he was going to say.

"No" he said calmly. All the gods, with the exception of Dionysus and Hera, agreed with Athena's suggestion.

The ones that did agree with the wisdom goddess frowned, including her.

"What?" Poseidon asked, "but Zeus we would be able to spend time with our kids." All the Olympians agreed, even Dionysus, but he would only want to spend him with his son and could care less about the others.

"And besides they do deserve-"but he Zeus interrupted him

"They do not deserve it!" he yelled. Lightning streaked through the sky and thunder boomed.

They entire throne room was silent. No one said a word because they did not want to feel Zeus' wrath. There was a mixture of shock, confusion, and disappointment. Then the throne room started shaking violently, an Earthquake.

Poseidon got up from his throne and stood in front of Zeus.

"I have had enough of this! You only care for yourself Zeus!" He yelled. All the gods stood to break up the fight, all except for Ares who put his legs on a stool , leaned back in his chair, and make popcorn appear in his hand.

"YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Zeus Roared. Huge black clouds started covering all of the state of New York.

"You Are a terrible King and are not fit to rule!" They were three inches apart from each other.

"Know your place, _Brother,_ You do not tell me whether I am fit or not to rule!" It was not Hera but Athena who got between the two brothers

"Please, let's be rational here."

"No, Athena, I have had enough of him. He is selfish, ungrateful, and abuses his power." Poseidon said calmly to Athena. She was inches apart from him with her hand on his chest, trying to calm him down. She knew that she was probably the worst one at trying to calm him down, since she was always the one that riled him up. They were huge rivals after all. The earthquake subsided, and then it completely stopped.

"You dare insult me!" Zeus said. He was infuriated.

"It's not just an insult, brother, but the truth!" Poseidon spat at his brother

"That is enough! I will take no more of your insults today. COUNCIL DISSMISSED!" Without even waiting for anyone else to leave, a lightning bolt shot down and hit Zeus and he vanished.

All the other gods vanished, wanting to leave before anything else happened. Zeus and Poseidon had spats before, but this was out of hand. It was almost as big as when Zeus' lightning bolt got stolen and he blamed Poseidon for it.

Athena and Poseidon were the only ones in the throne room.

"I'm sorry; Athena, but I have had enough of his selfishness."

"It's OK; I just do not want a war to break out, especially since we just finished one of the biggest wars of our history."

Poseidon nodded, then he looked down and noticed how close she was to him and that she still had her hand on his chest. _Her touch feels good_, he thought. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. She noticed too and blushed looking away from him.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" then she vanished.

"Yea me too" he said to himself, and in a sea breeze he left to go back to his palace.

When Zeus left the council room he didn't go back to his palace. He did not want to deal with Hera right now. Yes she would probably calm him down and then make him forget about today by giving him then one thing he wanted. She was good in bed, even better than Aphrodite; he doesn't know how Aphrodite was in bed but being the goddess of love she had to be good.

He didn't want to see the face of his wife right now. She was one of the reasons why he is like he is right now.

So he did the one thing that he always does to take his mind off of things. He went to mortal world, Chicago to be exact. He always loved Chicago, being the windy city and Zeus being the Lord of the Sky you can see why. Zeus decided to go to a bar in the suburbs. He disguised himself as a man around the age of 25, long black hair and a goatee. He walked in and saw a beautiful black haired woman about the age of 23 sitting at the bar.

Zeus walked over to her as she was ordering a drink.

"one vodka tonic please-" she said to the bartender.

"Make it too" Zeus told the bartender as he sat down at the bar next to her.

She looked over at him and smiled. He looked her up and down then asked her, "So what your name?"

"Mary, might I ask what yours is? She asked with a grin.

"You can call me John." He replied with a mischievous grin.

They talked for a while, flirted, danced. When they finally got tired she said she was leaving. He offered to take her home and she accepted. They talked in the car for a bit and pulled up to a nice little apartment complex.

"Can I walk you to the door?" he asked sweetly

"Sure"

They got to the apartment.

"Can I come in?"

He smiled again. 'This is easier than I thought' he said in his mind

When they got in he went up behind her and put his hands on her hips. He started kissing her neck.

"Let us get these cloth off, they are far to annoying." She nodded nervously. He pulled down her straps and the dress fell.

He turned her around and they started kissing. He picked her up and took her to the bed room. He laid her on the bed and lay on top of her.

The night was beautiful, for the time being he forgot that fight with Poseidon. They both fell asleep together. Hera will be angry when he gets home, but he doesn't care what she thinks anymore. He is done with her.

**So what do you think about the first chapter? Tell me what you think I have a great idea for this story so keep reading, Please.**


	2. The Two Titans

**How did you guys like the first chapter? It will only get better. Well that's for you to decide, I only write what comes from my head so I think it's good.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Let's get to the story**

**Two Titans**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

It has been a week since Zeus has been to Olympus. He doesn't want to go back, he is tired of it. He finally decides to go back.

It is already night fall. Apollo has retired to his chamber and turned over the sky to his sister. Zeus is walking down the abandoned street of Olympus when he sees an abandoned trinket shop. From inside the shop there is a bright light. Being curious he sneaks into the shop, he may not be the god of thieve but that doesn't mean that he can't break into a trinket shop.

He makes one of those bobby pins, which Hermes says is the best tool for unlocking a door, appear. He starts fiddling around with the lock. When he finally hears the click of the door unlocking, he smiles. I'm pretty good at this he thought.

He opened the door and slowly crept inside. He searched around the shop then he stopped when he found out what was making that light.

It was a glowing hourglass, about a foot tall, with carvings of cities on fire. One think that he noticed about the hourglass was the color of the sand inside. It wasn't tan or brown like you see at the beach. The san was gold. Solid gold.

Amazing, he thought. I bet this is worth a lot. _It is_, a voice inside his head told him. The voice was deep and cold. There is only one voice he knew that was like that. But it could be his voice. _O but It is me_, the voice said again.

"Father" he said shocked. How could he be talking to him? He is destroyed, turned to dust.

"_Yes, my son, it is I, Kronos."_

"What. Do. You. Want?" Zeus said bitterly through his teeth

"_I know you are tired of Olympus. I know you are tired of the other gods, of Hera, of those worthless and stupid half-bloods"_

"How do you know of what I've been thinking?"

Kronos laughed a cold-hearted laugh. Zeus shivered from the chill it sent down his spine. _"I know you. You are like me; you seek power, control, and women._

"We are nothing alike, Father" Zeus spat

"_I will give you an example. I killed my father and took over as ruler of the world. You killed me, your father, and took over as ruler of the world. You lust of power as do I. We are not as different as you think."_

Zeus pondered this for a moment. Then looked at the hourglass. "What do you want from me? You just want to use me like you do everyone else!"

Another cold laugh from the Titan lord. _"No I do not want to use you. I want you to join me. I will give you power, women, or anything that you want. You wouldn't have to abide by the Ancient Laws. You can do whatever you want whenever you want to. The only thing I ask in return is your loyalty"_

"So you want to use me! You want me to fight for you! To help you rise! Then you will just throw me aside!" Zeus was furious, He is the Kings of the gods, and he will never be used.

"_No." _ Kronos said calmly,_ "I want you to fight WITH me not FOR me. I do not ask you to be a loyal subject. I'm asking you to be a loyal ally. I swear on the River Styx" _Thunder boomed outside. Wow, Kronos swearing on the River Styx that he wants Zeus to be an ally not a subject. Kronos must be desperate.

Zeus laughed. "I would have to think about it, father."

"_Good, go and think about it. I know you will make the right decision, my son." _This was easier than he thought. Zeus has already said yes, he just wouldn't admit it. Kronos didn't want to control Zeus, like you would think. He wanted to unleash Zeus' power; he truly did want him as just an ally.

When Kronos finished talking the hourglass stopped glowing. Zeus looked around and the shop was dark, the only light was that of the moonlight shining in through the window.

Zeus stumbled out of the shop. When he got outside he looked around to see if anyone was watching him. When no one was he started walking to him palace. The whole time his mind was having war amongst itself, his good and bad consciences were arguing with each other about what he should do.

"No, don't do it!" his good side said

"And why not?" bad said

"Because they are family, you can turn your back on family"

"O Please, they are annoying" True, too true, Zeus thought.

"Are not! What about Hera, what would she think?"

Bad chuckled, "She's the worst of them all, she kills all of the lovers that we have. And then she yells at us about having an affair." Zeus nodded at that, he hated that Hera kills all of his lovers.

"Ugh! We are already the King of the Gods, what more could we want?" good tried to argue. But it was clear that he was losing this fight.

"More power, more women, that is what we want!" bad said smugly, he knew he has already won. Zeus nodded, but then he sighed. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

Zeus walked up his palace steps. He opened the door and walked inside. When he closed the door behind him the lights came on.

"Where have you been for the past week?" Hera tried to remain calm.

"I…I have been out." Zeus stuttered. He wasn't afraid of her but he can be terrifying when she wanted to be.

"With another whore no doubt." She said as she got right in his face. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed. He tried to walk past her to go to the bedroom but she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"O we are not done ye-"she didn't get to finish because he slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor.

"I'm going to bed" he said and walked into the bedroom, got dressed for bed, and climbed in and fell asleep.

Hera started crying in the living room still lying on the floor holding her cheek. It's not like it really hurt, it did hurt, but it was the fact that he actually hit her that made her cry. That was the first time in their long marriage that he has ever laid a hand on her.

When she finally got over the shock of what happened, she walked up to the bedroom with dry tears on her face. She walked in and noticed that he was already asleep. She got in bed, turned away from him, and fell asleep.

While Zeus was sleeping Kronos came to him again in a dream. He was standing in the middle of the throne room of the Titans. All of the thrones were empty except for the one at the head, Kronos..

"_Come and sit next to me" _Kronos gestured to a throne to his right, it was the exact same as Zeus' throne. No, it wasn't the same, it was Zeus throne.

Zeus went over to sit down on 'his' throne. "What do you want, father? His dream self asked.

"_I know you have already made up your mind."_

"Yes I have. The offer is far too good to pass up." Kronos smiled. His plan on destroying Olympus and all of the other gods have been set in motion.

"_Good"_ he said, _"there is another god that I want you to get to join to our side. I believe that he would be easy to get, and also the only other god that would join us._

"Let me guess…"Zeus pondered on who it could be. Then he smiled, he knew who it was. "Ares"

Kronos nodded. The God of War would no doubt join, knowing that he could wage war all he wanted.

"_When you get Ares, come to Mt. Tam. Then we can worry about helping me rise. They other Titans already know you will be coming. Both of your thrones will already be built. They will be exact replicas._

"But, father, why not take our thrones from Olympus?" Zeus asked. He loved his throne.

"_Because one you leave and sit on these thrones that have been built you will no longer be able to sit on your former thrones."_

"Why is that?"

"_Because once you leave Olympus and sit on these thrones you will become Titans and no longer gods. You will take Ouranos' place as Titan of the Sky. And Ares would become the Titan of War."_Zeus grinned. Titans are stronger than gods.

"Yes, father" His dream self bowed and the dream faded.

Zeus woke up happier that usually. He was going to become a Titan; no more wife nagging him, no more annoying gods bugging him. When he finished getting dressed he went straight to Ares to tell him of the plan. It shouldn't be hard to talk Ares into joining.

When he got to Ares' palace he knocked on the door. Ares answered the door and bowed.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Zeus Smiled

"I have a proposition for you." Ares raised an eyebrow at his Zeus.

"O and what might that be?" he asked

Zeus looked around then asked Ares if they could talk inside alone. Ares nodded and they both walked inside and Ares shut the huge door. When they were alone Ares turned to Zeus and asked.

"What is this proposition that you speak of?"

"I am going to the side of the Titans and I want you to join me." He said bluntly.

"What? Are you mad, father?" Zeus shook his head.

"No, I am tired of Olympus…I am tired of all the other annoying gods. I am tired of Hera always killing or harming my lovers. I am to become the new Titan of the Sky in the place of Ouranos."

"A Titan? You? But How?" Ares asked, dumbfounded that you can actually change from a god to a Titan.

"It is simple, you too would become one. The Titan of War. You wouldn't have to abide by the Ancient Laws. You can create as many wars as you want."

Ares thought of it for a moment. Not have to abide by the laws. As many wars as he wanted, he liked the idea.

"Yes, I will become a Titan." He said proudly.

"Good, now we will just have to tell the council that we pledge our loyalty to the Titans and that we will no long be gods."

Ares nodded. Zeus got Hermes to send a message to all the Olympians including, except for Hades cause he did not want him to know. Then when all of the gods were in the throne room Zeus and Ares entered.

"We have some new!" Zeus boomed all of the gods looked strangely at each other, wondering what was this news that Zeus speaks of.

"We have decided to join the Titans"

The throne room was silent. Everyone's jaw was on the floor. Then finally Hera got over the shock. So this is why he has been acting strange, she thought.

"What?" she yelled

"Ares and I are becoming Titans. We are tired of Olympus, so we are leaving."

Hera started crying. He couldn't do this, she thought, I though he loved me?

The Aphrodite looked at Ares, "You are tired of me?"

"Yes" there were gasps throughout the throne room. Everyone thought that Ares loved Aphrodite, even more than War. "You are to self-centered."

Then Aphrodite started crying. Poseidon looked at his brother with disgust. He was about to say something but they vanished.

When all the gods got over there shock Apollo spoke up.

"W-What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" Athena said

"There is one thing we have to do." Poseidon said. All the gods look at him with confusion.

"There are two thrones that need to be filled…" all the gods looked at each other and nodded their heads."…and we need a new king" All the gods looked at him like he was crazy, he was right.

"Who do you suggest?" Artemis asked

"Someone who has proved himself. Someone who is fair, loyal, and good-hearted."

"And who is that?" Athena asked but she didn't want to say who.

"There is one person I can think of" all the gods nodded their head in agreement. They knew who he was talking about. They all knew that it wasn't favoritism that make him think of one person, but the truth.

He would make a good king.

**What did you guys think? I hoped you liked it. **

**Chapter 3 will come tomorrow I promise.**


	3. Summoned by a Messenger

**Hey I'm back. Did you guys miss me? No? Well to bad.**

**How are you guys liking the story to far?**

**I'm going back and forth between both this story and my other story ****The Assassin of Chaos**** because everyone loves that story.**

**But I promise this story will keep getting better and better.**

**Let's get to it!**

**Summoned by a Messenger**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Something just didn't feel right about today, the sun was dull and did not shine as bright as usual, the sea was ruff and angry, and the sky was covered in dark clouds. No thunder or lightning, just a dark and gloomy sky.

_What could be wrong on Olympus everyone thought? What could make the gods angry or sad now? They are always fighting. They need to learn how to grow up and rule the world_. That is what Percy thought as he looked up at the sky. But the thing was, when he thought all of these things the sky never once thundered. Why? Zeus would usually be angry at someone thinking like that.

Percy was thinking very hard about the gods as he walked to the dinning pavilion. _I wish I could help the gods. I wish I knew what was going on_.

When he got to the dinning pavilion he saw everyone was already eating, or getting their food. He walked in and everyone was muttering amongst each other. They all looked nervous about something. They all knew that something was wrong.

He was on his way to his table when he passed the Athena table. He looked over at his beautiful girlfriend of two years, Annabeth Chase. She saw his glaze and she looked away sadly. _What's wrong with her, _he thought. He decided to shake it off.

Percy got his food and went up to the fire. He put the best and juiciest piece of steak into the fire. _Father, please tell me what's going on. Why are you guys angry?_ When Percy finished he walked back to his table. He kept looking at the Annabeth but she wouldn't even look at him. She has been acting strange lately. She don't look at him when she talks, or always says she's tired when he wants to hang out, she even says she not in the mood every time he wants to fuck.

Percy just shook his head and clear all his thoughts of why Annabeth was acting like that, she was a girl after all, girls are just weird like that. He chuckled to himself. She then got up and left, not even looking at Percy. _She must be busy_, he thought to himself.

Percy saw that both Nico and Thalia were here. He started to talk to them on how things have been since the last time they saw each other. He was really glad to see them.

Then Percy looked up at the sky again.

"Does either of you guys know what is wrong with the gods?" he asked

Thalia and Nico looked at each other than back to Percy. Thalia started talking, "Well Artemis came back from Olympus yesterday and she was extremely angry." She paused and took a deep breath. Percy listen closely waiting for her to continue, and she did. "I kept hearing her mumbling things like: I hate father, stupid sky, and a lousy traitor…I didn't know what she was talking about but it couldn't be good."

Percy pondered deeply. Thalia and Nico looked at him like he was insane. He has never thought this deeply before. Percy looked up and turned to Nico

"Has anything been strange in the Underworld?" he asked

"It's the Underworld. Of course everything is strange." Nico shrugged

"You know what I mean!" Percy's eyes narrowed at the Son of Hades.

"Well… no" he said like it was disappointing for nothing to be out of the ordinary.

Thalia said she had to go help the hunters with training. She left her to cousins sitting in the dinning pavilion talking to each other about boy stuff. A little bit later Nico said that he had something to do, whatever that was, so left in a shadow.

Percy looked around and noticed he was all alone. He decided to go down to the lake.

He took off his shirt and started walking down the beach. Percy got to a secluded part of the beach that no one knows about except for him, and Annabeth.

He sat down and leaned up against a large rock facing the sea. Becoming deep in thought, he caught himself staring at the sky, memorized by the way the clouds created shapes and the color of sky. He looked up at the sky like he would usually do with the sea.

Finally taking his eyes off of the sky he glanced out at the sea. He asked his father a question.

"Help me, Father. I need you to guide me. I feel like something is going to happen to me."

At first there was silence. Percy looked down. He wanted his father's help. He just wanted god's to do more for their children.

"_Brace yourself Perseus, everything is about to change, you have to be strong!" _a voice said. It was clearly his father Poseidon's voice. Percy stood up and looked hard out to sea.

"What do you mean brace myself? Change? Why do I have to be strong? What do I have to be strong about?" he asked he wanted all those things to be answered, but he knew they wouldn't. It wouldn't hurt to ask, though.

"_You will know it when it happens. Be strong, my son. Be strong" _his father answered.

Silence, he tried to ask his dad over and over again but all he got was a sea breeze. Time flew by while he was there. He didn't know how long he was sitting there but it was for a while, he did know that.

He was angry and confused. He stormed off to his cabin, walked along the beach until he got to the path to the cabins. When Percy saw the path he walked down it. He heard some giggling so he stopped.

_It is probably just a nymph,_ he thought, _they are little freaks anyway. Just keep walking, Percy._ But something in his head told be to spy on them.

As always he listened to his head. He snuck up behind a bush to see what was it was. What he saw surprised him, the naked body of a blonde girl had her back against him. _Well it wasn't a nymph, _his mind said. But he recognized the body. He has seen it many times before. But it couldn't be.

He recognized the guy; it was this new kid name Jake, from the Ares cabin. He has settled it fast. It has only been a week since he's been here. But something just seemed funny about the girl. He knew her somehow

They both got down on the ground. They girl still had her back to him. She had a perfect body, _just like Annabeth's. _She got on top of him and started riding him.

"O Annabeth, faster!" _Wait Annabeth? But it can't be. No it can! That's why she has been acting so strange lately. SHE HAS BEEN CHEATING ON ME! _Percy screamed in his mind, he was furious.

Percy leaped out of the bushes.

"Annabeth?" he said with a mixture of hurt, anger, and confusion. She stooped and turned her head toward him. When she was him she gasped and got up quickly.

"P-Percy wait I-I can explain she tried covering herself up with her cloths. That pissed him off even more.

He ripped the cloths away from her. "How dare you hide your body from your boyfriend but give it to someone else!" he roared. Something very odd happened. He was very mad, to the point where his powers would lose control, but an earthquake or hurricane did not occur.

Instead Thunder boomed throughout the whole sky. Percy was too focused and angry to notice.

"Please P-Percy I'm sor-sorry" she tried to stammer out.

"Forget it! I loved you Annabeth Chase! I thought of you when I was in the Styx! I held up the sky for you! I fought Kronos for you! I EVEN GAVE UP IMMORTALITY FOR YOU…AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" he roared as loud as he could, so loud that the entire camp or all of long island would hear it.

Again thunder boomed across the sky. Percy still did not notice.

Annabeth started crying. Percy tried to walk away be she grabbed him. By this time everyone was surrounding them.

Percy pushed her off of him. And she fell to the ground.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled, once again Thunder boomed.

He walked away pushing through the crowd of people that were gathered, and stormed off of his cabin.

Annabeth cried with her head in her hands. Jake, who had put his cloths back on before the crowd had got here, comforted Annabeth along with Clarisse. _What have I done? _She thought._ I just lost the one person that I love more than anything in the world._

When Percy got to his cabin he slowly sat down on his bed. Yes, he was angry, but it was also hurt and pain that had consumed him. He wanted to cry…but no tears would come out. Then he remembered what his father had said to him, _be strong! _He had to be strong. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt like it was his duty to hold himself together, like it was his duty to show no weakness.

Percy could change what happened. So lying in bed crying about it was not going to change anything. He decided to take a shower, brush his teeth and whatever else he usually does before he goes to bed.

Yes, it was only five o' clock in the evening but he still, he was tired, and he had a day that he wanted to leave behind.

Percy got in bed and pulled the covers up. He lay on his bad looking up at the ceiling think about many different things. The way the gods were acting, Annabeth, an if his father had any double meaning to what he said.

He lay awake for hours before he was able to fall asleep. When he fell asleep he had a dream he has never had before.

_Percy was a beautiful bald eagle; he was soaring high up in the clouds. He shouldn't have been able to know where he was, but he knew, he was flying over top of New York. _

_First the rural areas, then the suburbs, then finally he reached the city. Flying up above the huge skyscrapers that formed below he soared upwards._

_There it was, Olympus, he flew across the beautiful city of the gods, down the streets and over the temples. It was amazing._

_Then just as he got to the throne room another eagle came out of nowhere knocked him out of the sky._

Percy woke with a start realizing that he was on the floor. He fell out of bed. He laughed for a moment but then all of the memories from yesterday came flooding back to him, along with the dream.

He looked at the clock and it read 8:22. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, seriously you know the morning routine do I really have to explain it?, he rapped the towel around his waist opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

Percy yelled in surprise and jumped back when e saw someone standing in his room. He then recognized the person as Hermes, the messenger of the gods.

He bowed and asked, "Lord Hermes, what may I ask is the pleasure of this visit?"

Hermes put on a mischievous grin. "You are requested on Olympus"

**So did you guys like it, yes, no, maybe so? Whether you did or not please review.**

**Thanks you for reading guys and I promise to update soon.**


	4. One with Lightning

**Hey everyone its GodoftheSeas32 here! So how did you guys like that last chapter?**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. You guys are the best.**

**I got one review that asked "why would Annabeth do that to Percy if she loved him. The answer is the same reason why millions of people do that to their husbands/wives. They just do it.**

**So let's get down to the story shall we?**

**One with Lightning**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_"Lord Hermes, what may I ask is the pleasure of this visit?"_

_Hermes put on a mischievous grin. "You are requested on Olympus"_

At first Percy frowned. The gods have been acting weird. He didn't do anything, or at least he hoped he didn't. Why would the gods request him on Olympus? all of those thoughts were racing through his head after Hermes delivered him the message.

Percy hesitantly nodded "Y-yes Lord Hermes" he stuttered out.

Hermes nodded to Percy, "O, and before I forget…" Hermes looked him up and down "…wear something nice. "and then he vanished before Percy could say anything. Percy quickly looked away so that he wouldn't get vaporized in to ashes.

He searched through his clothes to find something to wear. _ Something nice, _he thought. Percy searched and searched, he couldn't find anything that was really nice; just some worn out jeans, short sleeve shirts, and ratty shoes.

Percy picked up the last shirt he could find; it was a white Hurley Tee. It was a cool shirt, but not what he wanted to go in front of the gods in. Percy was angry, at Annabeth, at why the gods have been acting strange, and he didn't know what else he was angry at, just that he was.

He threw the shirt down on the bed. Why? He didn't know. _ Gods, why can't I find anything nice? _Percy lay down on his bed, and on top of his cloths, and stared at the ceiling.

Percy was looking up at all of the seashells on his ceiling when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to his left and he saw a package on Tyson's bed. Percy got up from his bed and walked over to the package. When he got there he saw it, a box about a foot tall with and a foot wide.

There was a note on it. Percy picked it up, _PERCY,_ was written in neat handwriting on the envelope. He ripped the envelope and pulled out the letter, unfolded it, and began to read.

_Percy,_

_Inside this package a nice shirt, shoes, and jeans. There is also another gift inside, so if wear it ALL to the meeting. ;)_

_Love,_

_Aphrodite_

_P.S. You're Welcome!_

Percy set the letter down on the bed and opened the package. The first thing that he pulled out was a black long-sleeved shirt, the type of shirt that you would go to the club or the bar to pick up chicks,not that Percy new about that.

The next thing that Percy pulled out was a good pair of American Eagle faded jeans, nicer than any that he had.

He looked inside of the package and saw a pair of black Circa skater shoes, his favorite brand.

Percy put on the jeans, they fit perfectly, nice pocket size, and they look good on him. The next thing he put on was his shoes, again perfect fit, not too big and not too small. He loved them. He always wanted these shoes but he never had enough money. Lastly, he put on the shirt. He buttoned in up and fixed the collar.

Percy then remembered something, he looked at the note that Aphrodite gave him. _There is also another gift inside, wear it ALL to the meeting. _Percy set down the letter again and looked inside. He found a small envelope inside. He picked up the envelope and opened it, it had a bulge in it.

Turning over the envelope over his hand, something fell out. It was a silver necklace; on the end of the chain was a silver lightning bolt with a deep sapphire blue engraved in it. He put on the necklace, it was a beautiful necklace.

He tried to make his hair look good but it wasn't really working. Percy looked in the mirror, he looked good, really good.

Percy walked out of his cabin and up to the dinning pavilion. Everyone was already there eating. When he walked in everyone stared at him, all of the girls in the pavilion was literally drooling, except for the Hunters of Artemis, of course.

Annabeth stared at him, she was confused. Why would he be all dressed up, where was he going?

Mr. D also stared at him; he noticed that Percy did dress up quite nicely. That is a good sign that the boy has matured, like a person dressing up for a job interview, it shows a lot about character.

Without looking at anyone he went over to his table, grabbed his plate and went up the fire.

Percy scrapped off the biggest piece of steak he had. He prayed to his father, _"Thank you for the advice, Father" _he said in his mind.

"_Brace yourself Perseus, you were born for this."_ His father's voice said to him.

Percy looked confused. He thought that his father was talking about what Annabeth was going to do, when he was down at the lake. But now he realized that he wasn't just talking about that. He was talking about something more.

He went to his table and sat down. He looked over at Annabeth and he saw he glance at him, she looked away quickly. It was guilt. She knew what she did, he saw what she did. She will never be able to take in back. The way Percy acted when he saw her cheating on him told her that he would never love her again. If she couldn't have his love then she at least wanted his forgiveness.

He was her best friend, she lost him as a boyfriend, but she didn't want to lose him as a friend.

Percy finished his food quickly. Careful not to get anything on his cloths, he left his plate on the table and walked out of the pavilion.

Argus was already down at the road in the camp van waiting for him. Percy got in the front seat, instead of the back.

"What's up Argus?" He laughed and looked up. His many eyes that looked at Percy and he shrugged. Percy rolled his eyes and laughed. He has never seen Argus being sarcastic. But you got to wonder, with him being around kids for over 2,000 years that he had to of picked up some sense of humor.

"So do you know why I have been called up to Olympus?" Percy asked. Argus shook his head, obviously meaning no.

Percy shrugged, "Well I just hope it isn't bad" Argus grunted, which that might mean a 'yes I don't was you to get hurt'.

They rode in silence the whole way there, well Percy did at least; Argus never talks so he's always silent.

When they got to the Empire State Building Percy jumped out. He looked back at the many eyed security guard and spoke.

"You don't have to wait for me, you can go back to camp." Argus nodded and drove off.

Percy walked inside the build and went up to the desk. "I'm need the pass to go up to the 600th floor please." He told the same guy at the desk that is always there.

"There is no 600th floor kid, beat it!" the guy said without even looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Look here Hermes came to me this morning and said that I am requested on Olympus…so would you like to explain to the gods why I didn't make the meeting." Percy said narrowing his eyes.

The guy fumbled around his desk and found a key card. He handed it to Percy

"Make sure no one is in the eleva-"

"Yea, Yea I know…this isn't the first time I've been to Olympus" Percy interrupted.

The guy nodded and went back to reading his newspaper. Percy got in the empty elevator, pushed the card in and pressed the 600th floor button. While the elevator was going up he found himself playing with the lightning necklace that Aphrodite gave him. He didn't know why but he really liked it.

The elevator stopped and dinged open. Percy walked through Olympus without looking up. He didn't want to see the city that his _ex_-girlfriend designed. He finally reached the throne room.

Percy opened the doors and walked in. he was greeted by ten pairs of eyes. He looked around at all the gods but there was two missing. The thrones of Zeus and Ares were empty. He walked over to his father and knelt.

"Rise, my son" Poseidon said

"Father, if I might ask…" his father nodded, he knew what his son was going to ask, "why are Zeus' and Ares' thrones empty."

"That is because they are no longer Zeus' and Ares' thrones."

"wha-what?" Percy asked, were confused.

"That is why you are here…" Poseidon paused for a moment and looked at the other gods. Percy followed his gaze and saw all the gods looked. What could have happed to Zeus and Ares.

"Father" Percy interrupted when his father opened his mouth to speak. "what happened to Zeus and Ares. Have they been taken?"

His father shook his head. "No, my son, Zeus and Ares have betrayed Olympus and joined the Titans.

Percy gasped, then he stumbled out a question, "What? But Why?"

"Zeus grew tired of Olympus and Kronos convinced him to join the Titans, Ares join because we believe that he can create as many wars as he wants."

Percy was still taken back from what he had just heard. Why would Zeus be so stupid? He looked at Hera; she looked like she had been crying for days. Her eyes were red and puffy; she had a sad and disappointed look on her face. She would even look at him.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her husband of over 3,000 years had just left and betrayed her. She glanced at Percy really quickly and he felt his heart flutter. With just as much speed she looked away.

Percy looked back at his father. "So what does this had to do with me?" he asked very cautiously.

"Well as you know there are two thrones empty" Percy nodded seeing where this was going, "and they need to be filled." Poseidon finished, he gaped; he knew it was coming but he was still in shock about the kings of the gods betraying them. Ares' he could understand. All you have to do is mention war and he is all ears.

There was silence all around the throne room for a moment, then Athena spoke.

"We want you to take Zeus place and become the Lord of the Sky." That completely caught him of guard. He was the son of Poseidon, God of the _Sea, _and they want him to take his uncle's place as Lord of the _Sky._ He figured that they maybe wanted him to become the God of war, not the Lord of the Sky

"I-I-I" he was at a loss for words, "I'm the son of Poseidon, and you want me to become the Lord of the Sky?" he said

"And the King of the Gods." Again, another blow that he wasn't expecting.

"Th-The King of the Gods? But why me king? Why not you father?" Percy asked

"Because you will be the God of the Heavens…and you do realize that Olympus is in the sky don't you? That will be your domain, so Olympus along with it." Poseidon stated

"What about Zeus?" he was the Lord of the Sky after all.

"He is now a Titan. The Titans aren't ruling right now so therefore we need a god. It's like me and Oceanus. He is the Titan of the Sea and I am the God of the Sea. Because the gods rule, I rule over him. The same will be said for you. He will be the Titan of the Sky and you will be the God of the Sky and God of Lightning and Thunder." Poseidon paused again for a moment. Then he continued,

"he doesn't know it, but he gave up the power of lightning, thunder, and rule over the sky when he changed sides. He will only get them all back if the Titans overthrow the gods.

He looked around the room at all the gods faces, "and all of you agreed to this?" they all nodded.

"Father, if I may ask another question?" the God of the Sea nodded. "Why me? Why do all of you want me to be King of the Gods?" Poseidon smiled. He knew that his son was going to ask that question, and he knew exactly what to say.

"Because Percy, we all know that are caring. We all know that you will rule fairly and justly. Us gods need a change, a change that we know you will bring. That is why we chose you!" he father said proudly.

Again Percy looked around the room at all the gods' faces, he saw something in their eyes, it was hope. It made him look at Hestia, who was standing at by the hearth. _I can make some changes _he thought.

"So do you accept" he father asked.

"It's a lot to process. Just give me a minute" he started pondering about what has happened recently, and all the things he could do to make this world better. He rubbed the lightning necklace, then he realized something. He looked down at the necklace, then over at Aphrodite. She nodded and winked at him.

"Yes I accept" he grinned.

Poseidon looked like he wanted to jump for joy, but he restrained himself. "Good, go sit on your throne. There you will gain the Power of the sky."

Percy nodded and walked over to the throne. He rubbed his hand on the armrest and examined it. When he sat down he felt over 1,000 volts of electricity running through him. When it finally died down he breathed heavily. He felt stronger, stronger than anything imaginable.

Athena stood. She walked to the middle of the throne room, she pointed back him.

"All hail Lord Perseus, God of Thunder and Lightning, Lord of the Sky, and King of the Gods!"

**That's the end of the chapter. **

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**Hoped you liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Changes

**GodoftheSea21 here! How is everybody? I hope you liked the story so far. I know I know, you don't like how I left the last chapter with a cliffhanger. I just had to.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love you all!**

**Changes**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_"All hail Lord Perseus, God of Thunder and Lightning, Lord of the Sky, and King of the Gods!"_

All the gods got up from the seats bowed to Perseus and chanted the same thing that Athena had. When they finished they bowed again. Perseus Held up his hand.

"Please sit" they all obeyed. All the gods stared at him with an eyebrow raised, mainly all the goddesses.

"What?" He asked, _is there something on my face, _he thought.

"Y-you look…different!" Artemis stuttered. Perseus smirked then he looked confused.

"Aphrodite do you have a mirror?" she nodded excitingly. She snapped her fingers and a 17 foot tall mirror appeared in a blink of an eye. Did I mention that when Perseus sat down on his throne that he grew in size? No? Well I did now. He was the same height as his father, about 15 feet tall.

Perseus stepped in front of the mirror, what he saw shocked him. His hair grew, it was now shoulder length, but it still had the small white streak from when he held the weight of the sky. His body was defined, his muscles were not too big but not small, they were a perfect size for his body.

He pulled up the front of his shirt to look at his abs. There was an eight pack, like a stomach that Gerard Butler had on the movie 300. He had a nice tan, as if he was a hardcore surfer from California who would choose to where just swim trunks instead of a wetsuit (yes I live in San Diego and surf).

There was one more thing different about his appearance, the most shocking of them all. His eyes were a deep sapphire, and if you look close enough you can see lightning bolts flowing throughout them.

_I look good!_, he thought, _no wonder all the goddess are staring at me like that_, he finished while looking at all of the goddesses. His eyes stopped on Hera and he felt his heart flutter for a second, she met his glaze but quickly looked away.

"Thank you Aphrodite" Perseus said to the Goddess of Love before he went back to his throne.

"O you welcome!" winking at the Lord of the Sky.

Perseus walked back to his throne and sat down.

"Perseus, you will need a symbol of power." His father told him

"I can help with that!" Hephaestus yelled, "I will make you bolt so great that even Zeus would incinerate if he touched it!" Perseus smiled

"Thank you Hephaestus! I would like to talk to you, Poseidon, and Hera privately when the council meeting is over" the smith god nodded. Poseidon and Hera both looked at each other, then at Perseus, with their minds ticking. _I wonder what my son wants_ and _I can understand why he would want to see his father, but why me?_

"We need to another candidate." Athena stated, all the gods looked at each other thinking of someone who would fit well. "If you haven't noticed there is still one more seat empty. We should talk about who wou-"

"I already have someone in mind" Perseus interrupted the goddess. Athena kept her mouth shut.

"Everyone has had a rather shocking day (no pun intended…well ok maybe a little), I would like to give everyone else the day off…or do whatever the Hades you want to do." All of the gods nodded eagerly and started murmuring silently amongst them. The king held up his hand for silence.

"But first Dionysus" the wine god gulped, hoping that he wasn't in trouble. Everyone knows that him and Perseus never really god along. "Why do you treat the demigods so badly?"

Dionysus released a large breath that he didn't know that he was holding, he thought he was going to be punished or something. "I-I don't like them."

Perseus' lips formed a slight grin, "Is that the real reason?" the wine god huffed and shook his head.

"If I let you drink would you be nice?" the pudgy god's eyes widened but before he could speak Perseus continued, "To everyone, not just the demigods. That includes the satyrs, nymphs, fellow gods, even mortals. He was speechless, that is what he wanted. He didn't mind the camp or the kids; he was just mad because he was the God of Wine and he wasn't allowed to have wine.

Finally getting over his shock the god spoke, "Y-yes of course…I don't mind them really."

"But I don't want you getting drunk…so no more than three glasses a day. Is. That. Understood?

Dionysus nodded.

"Good, now everyone dismissed…except for Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Hera." The rest of the gods disappeared in a bunch of golden flashes.

Hera turned to Perseus with shaken expression, "My-my Lord, if I may ask…why did you ask me to stay?" He turned to her and smiled

"You are still at the head of the thrones beside me, are you not?" She nodded, "Well I want your advice…beside it involves you as much as us, and Demeter, but she's not going to like it, and I don't want to hear her whining to me about it."

"o-ok I just wanted to know" she gave her a warm smile then turned to the two gods.

"I want to put Hades and Hestia back on the Olympian Council." They all gaped

"I think that's a great idea son" his father told him. That is why they made him the King of the Gods; they knew he would be fair to everyone, first Dionysus, then Hades and Hestia.

"Thank you father." Perseus always loved it when his father told him that he had a good idea.

"What does this have to do with me?" Hephaestus asked. Perseus chuckled

"Because they will need thrones." The smith god looked like he'd been told something he should have known, well actually he was just told something he should have known.

"O, ok I will build them thrones after I finish with your bolt. They will only take a few days."

"Excellent, there is also something else…" the other gods looked at him strangely

"I want you to make a sword worthy of the God of War." The smith god smiled.

"Of course." Hephaestus turned to leave.

"But…" Perseus started to say. The god turned back around.

"I want it to be made out of Stygian Iron." The others had confused looks on their faces.

"My Lord, if I might as, why do you want it made out of Stygian Iron?" Hera asked the god next to her. He smiled, realization dawned on Poseidon and his eyes widened,

"You know who you want to replace Ares, don't you?" a small chuckle filled the room.

"Yes I do…but I want you to promise me that the conversation that we had here is not to be talked about. You" he pointed at Hephaestus, "are not to tell anyone what you are building…no one is to find out until you are finished and we call them to take the thrones. Is that understood!" looking around at the three gods, they all nodded.

"Good, I am also going to change the thrones around a bit…Here is how I want them to be." Perseus said as he pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket, and unfolded it.

On the paper said this:

_NEW THRONE ORDER_

_Perseus Hera_

_Poseidon Demeter_

_Hestia Hades_

_Athena *New God of War*_

_Apollo Hermes_

_Artemis Hephaestus_

_Dionysus Aphrodite_

_(Perseus and Hera and the heads and the rest on the sides_

"This is the new throne order?"

"Yes"

"I think is a good throne order, My Lord" Hera said, "but who is your choice for the new God of War?"

"You will find out when the time comes"

Hera nodded, she liked that he was involving her in his decisions, Zeus didn't do it much, but he did listen to her once in a while.

"You are all dismissed!" Perseus told them, they all disappeared in golden flashes: Poseidon went back to his palace, Hera went to her garden, and Hephaestus went straight to his forges to start on the items that he was requested to make.

Perseus stayed back and sat on his throne to think. What a day he has had. He has been used to had the occasionally weird experience being a demigod, but it's not very often that you find out that you have been chosen to replace the God of the Sky and King of the Gods.

While he was slumped down in his throne he thought about what was on his mind: _Annabeth, Hera, his duties, Hera, his friends, Hera, and wait why am I thinking about Hera?_

He didn't know why he thought about her, maybe it was her long slender legs, or her long black hair, or maybe it was her beautiful face. _How stupid could Zeus be to cheat on her, or worse leave her?_ The only reason why she was angry at him was because she was so faithful to him and he still loved other women.

"Get these thoughts out of you head, Perseus, she is your Aunt."

"_So…Gods don't care about that stuff, I mean look at Hades and Persephone for crying out loud."_

"True, too true."

"_She hurting right now, you should go and try and cheer her up if you know what I mean."_

"Wait, why am I even thinking about her?"

"_I dunno…maybe it has something to do with you becoming the Lord of the Sky, she used to be married to one, or that you became the King, she used to be the queen."_

"Hump maybe, but what should I do now?"

"_Go after her you, idiot."_

"Ooo…ok" my mind face palms himself.

"_You really are an idiot…you know that right?"_

"You are my mind so you would be calling yourself an idiot."

"_Actually, no, I'm not your mind. I'm the smart part of your brain, but you haven't used me in a while so of course you wouldn't know who I am!"_

Hey hey, don't get snippy with me!"

"_And what are you going to do about it?_"

"…"

"_Ha…you can't"_

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHI-"

"_HEY…Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

"Yes I do…now shut up before I shock you!"

"_OK OK geez! I was just trying to have some fun."_

"ugh! I'm out of here!"

"_Me too…o wait I've been out of here for quite some time now! *shock* OWW *Shock* OK OK I'm sorry!"_

Hera was walking in her garden; she looked all of the plants she had in there, beautiful lilacs, roses, wildflowers, her garden was gorgeous. She may not be Demeter, but that does not me that she doesn't enjoy flowers.

Zeus built it for her, Hera was so happy when he did. He actually built it when she got mad at him for having an affair, when she saw it he was instantly forgiven. Usually she will put up a bigger fight that that.

She kept walking until she saw a statue of her and Zeus in each other's arms. Hera got so angry that snapped her fingers and a baseball bat appeared. She used all her strength and broke it, after falling on the ground she kept hitting it and hitting it. Tears were falling down her cheeks. When Hera finally stopped she dropped the bat got in the fetal position and balled her eyes out.

The next thing that she remembered was that a pair of strong arms picked her up and carried her bridal style.

Hera woke up a few hours later in a bed, she realized the bed; it was her bed. Looking around the room to find out how she got here, her eyes came upon a figure sleeping in a chair beside her bed.

Hera got up out of bed and went over to the figure, she recognized him, it was Perseus.

She poked him until he woke up. His sapphire eyes opened, _they were beautiful,_ she thought,_ more beautiful than Zeus'._

Wha…who? Hera?

"Yes" he smiled

"You're up"

"Yes, Thank you for bringing me here." A nod and a smile was all her gave her.

"Do you feel better?" he asked her.

"A-a little" Hera looked down sadly.

Perseus put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up slowly. Looking deep in his eyes she felt herself melt. She let her barriers drop and he did something that surprised her, a kiss; a small but sweet kiss.

She didn't kiss back so he pulled back. "I-I-I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to-"his bumbling apology was interrupted by a passionate kiss.

Perseus put one hand on the side of her neck and the other hand ran down her side and rested on her hip. She tangled one hand in his hair and the other on his lower back.

The kissing of the two gods became more intense. Hera licked his lips, begging for entrance, he gladly obliged. She explored his mouth for a bit until he fought with her tongue, when he won he explored the cavern of her mouth, warm and wet.

Perseus finally pulled back from the kiss, she groaned not wanting to stop. But it was instantly filled with pleasure as he kissed her jaw

"UHHH" she moaned. His hand moved to her ass and he started slowly kissing her jaw line. When he got to her ear she nibbled on it, she moaned loudly.

With the hand on his neck he tilted her head so that he would have a good opening of her neck. When he kissed her neck she moaned more. _Gods he makes me feel so good!_ He squeezed and rubbed her ass with his hand, it was perfect and round.

Perseus kissed on her neck for a while the hand on her neck trailed down her back, then up her side. Soon they reached her left breast; they were big, not huge but a perfect size. Another moan escaped her.

While playing with her breast, his other hand moved up to her shoulder and pulled down the strap of her dress. Hera realized that this had gone too far, she pulled back immediately,

"I-I'm sorry, My Lord, but I just…I just can't" she ran out of the room without looking back, leaving Perseus standing there disappointed.

He turned around and looked at the door in which she left out of,

"I will have you, Hera"

**Did you guys like that chapter? I hope you did.**

**What do you think of Hera and Perseus? I always wanted to see a Hera and Perseus pairing, but with Zeus as her husband and her being so loyal to him it was hard. But with him gone this is the perfect time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I love you all for reading!**


	6. The Fourteen

**Hey GodoftheSeas21 is back! Did you guys miss me! No? Awe that's not good.. haha just kidding.**

**How did you guys like the last chapter? You did? that's good.**

**Well I'm sure you do want to hear me ramble on, and want me to get on with the story.**

**So hear we go.**

**The Fourteen**

**3rd Person POV**

Hephaestus was taking a break from his forge. He was working extra hard to make all of things that Lord Perseus has asked him to make: A master bolt that will be his symbol of power, a throne for Hestia and Hades, and a sword for whoever the new God of War is.

He was finished with the bolt and the two thrones, now he just had to make that sword. He decided to make the greatest sword of all. I know what your think why, it because Hephaestus loved making swords, but he only made them for one person and that person was Ares, so he would never put any effort into making them.

Now he has a reason to put an effort into making swords again. He doesn't know who the new God of War is, but if Perseus has picked em then he knows that person is a good one.

While walking through the Olympus Park he heard crying. As he slowly hobbled over to the sound he could help but stop, he knew who it was. An angelic and soft crying that could only come from one person, his wife, Aphrodite.

She didn't hear him as he slowly walked up to her. Hephaestus put a hand on her shoulder and she immediately looked up at him.

Hephaestus was shocked, he has never seen her like this; her hair wasn't combed, she had no make up on, and had tear flowing down her cheeks.

The smith god cleared his throat, "My dear, what is the matter?"

"He...left...Me!" she said in between sobs. Hephaestus knew what she was talking about, she has always loved Ares more than anything. He hated Ares because he took Aphrodite from him, but now he left her. Now he could get her back.

He sat down on the bench beside her and put his arm on her back.

"shh...shh...You will be OK" she put her head on his shoulder. He was taken back at her, it has been far too long since she has been nice to him.

"I loved him." Hephaestus felt a bit of anger form inside him, and maybe a pang of jealousy. He wished his wife would love him like she loved Ares.

"He didn't deserve you." she looked up in his eyes, he thought he saw a little bit of anger in her face.

"What? That is impossible...He loved me." _Then why he he leave you,_ he thought is his mind. But he didn't want to make her anymore anger at him than she already was so he went with the safe answer

"I'm sure he did. But you have to move on, you are a very strong and independent woman. You can find someone new in no time."

"But no one will ever compare to him." Hephaestus found himself getting furious. There was a time when she did love him, or at least she _tried _to love him. But then Ares took her away from him and he was left hiding in his forges.

_Why bother, No one will ever love me, especially not Aphrodite._ He took his arm off of her back and got up.

With his face turned away from her, she looked up at him with confusion.

"Hephaestus?" she said with small tears coming down her cheek.

He tried to remain calm, it was hard, but he was able to do it. "I'm sorry, Aphrodite, but I am very busy and must return to my forge" He said through his teeth, then hobbled off.

Aphrodite began crying harder._ I know I have not been kind to him but there was a time when he loved me, and I loved him, _she thought of the god that just walked away from her._ Why did he just leave when I need him most._

_That's it I have to go and talk him._ Aphrodite wiped the tears away and went to go talk to her husband.

Hephaestus was in his forges pounding on the sword in front of him. When it will be finished it will be the best sword on Olympus.

Aphrodite slowly walked in to his forges. She hated that place, it was no place for a goddess of love. She didn't really now why she was here, her and her husband didn't get along.

When she got next to the doors she heard talking that was clearly Hephaestus'.

"Why can't she love me! That is all I want!"

Aphrodite was shocked,she thought that he hated her, She listened more closely

"Everyone hates me! I'm just the old cripple...no one cares for me except for the stuff that I make."

Aphrodite was shocked again. Is this why he never really talks to anyone?

She burst through the door, "Hephaestus!" The smith god looked up surprised to see his wife in the one place she didn't like to go.

"Aphrodite! What are doing here?"

"Is it true, Hephaestus? Is that what you want? My love?" Aphrodite asked running up to him.

"Yes."

"O, Hephaestus" she cooed burring her face in his chest.

"Aphrodite! I love you!" he kissed her for head

"I love you, too"

Aphrodite walked up to the sword that he was making, "What are you making?"

"Ah...Ah...a gift...yes a gift." Hephaestus stuttered. He was not supposed to tell anybody, not even his wife.

"A gift for who?" _Damn it! I can't let tell you, woman! _Hephaestus was trying hard not to say anything, here was his wife finally saying that she loves him and he doesn't want to make her angry at him now.

"I can not tell you...I have strict orders not to tell anyone what I am making." she pouted

"Please, please, please!" Aphrodite begged

"I'm sorry, my love, but I cannot." she pouted again. "My love, how about you go back to the house and I will see you when I finish"

"OK, but hurry up." she cooed and winked at him.

"I will" and he kissed her on the forehead

Two days later Hephaestus finished the four items. The thrones were all rearranged in the order that Perseus has made.

Perseus talked to Hermes and asked him to go tell Hades that he is to attend the meeting. And also to go to camp half blood and get a certain demigod and tell him he is to attend the meeting. Hermes nodded and delivered the news.

Perseus, Hera and Poseidon were all sitting on their thrones, when all the other gods walked in at the same time. When they saw the thrones rearranged they stopped and had stunned expressions on their faces.

"The thrones have changed, my lord?" Athena asked the king.

"Yes I have decided to change it up a bit. Now without any further questions please sit down at your thrones."

All of the gods nodded and found their seats. They all noticed that two thrones were empty, thrones that they haven't seen before. They were all in attendance, so why were there two seats still empty?

"Why are there two empty thrones?" Artemis asked. She was a little angry that she had to sit next to her annoying brother now. Before she used too sit on the other side of the room.

"I have decided to add two more members to the council." Athena opened her mouth to speak, he knew what she was going to ask, "Do not ask me who they are." she closed her mouth and nodded.

At that moment Hestia silently walked in and sat down by the hearth. Perseus smiled, thinking of what kind of reaction she would have to the news.

"Hestia?" He asked the little goddess on the floor.

"Yes?" she asked her nephew.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I'm taking my place at the hearth, my lord." Hestia answered

"Your Place? That is not your place."

"What do you mea-" she stopped when she saw him gesture to an empty throne next to Poseidon. It was white and had a picture of a hearth in the middle of it.

A big smile was on her face as she stared at her new throne. She then looked quickly back to Perseus and ran to him. She she reached him she gave him the biggest hug ever.

"O, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated with joy. Perseus as well as the rest of the gods had huge smiles on their faces.

Hera, Poseidon, and Demeter all got up and gave their sister a hug and congratulated her.

"you deserve it." Poseidon, her favorite sibling, whispered in her ear.

"Thank you!" she said to all of them.

"Don't thank us." Hera told her sister. "It was all Perseus' idea."Hestia gave Perseus another huge hug and sat down on her throne happily.

Someone else walked into the room, this time it was Hades.

"What is the mean of this? And why am I he-" He stopped when he was who was in the head throne.

"Why are you here? Where is Zeus?" Hades asked, and Poseidon stood.

"Zeus and Ares have betrayed the gods and have joined the Titans." Hades dropped his jaw.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, brother, Perseus took his place as Lord of the Sky and King of the Gods." his jaw dropped again. He then got mad that he has to stay in the Underworld while this son of Poseidon got to be king of the gods.

"What do this have to do with me?" No one said anything, instead Perseus gestured to the empty black throne in between Demeter and Ares' old throne.

His eyes widened, is he really given a throne on Olympus.

"Wha..." Hades trailed off.

"You are now an Olympian." Perseus said with a smile, while Hades eyes got wider. "You are to attend ALL council meeting...and help protect Olympus at all costs! Is that understood. He was speechless, so he only nodded.

Hades sat down on his throne, even Demeter smiled a little.

"My lord, there is still one throne empty." Athena spoke.

"Yes, I know." Perseus told her, then looked at the God of Messengers. "Hermes, has the message been delivered?"

"Yes, Lord Perseus, he should be here shortly."

"Good"

Hephaestus stood, "Lord, this is the perfect time to present your gift to you." he hobbled to the center of the throne room. He was holding a long cloth with something inside of it.

Hephaestus unfolded the cloth and revealed a six foot long, blue and gold lightning bolt. It was so beautiful that Zeus would die just to touch it once.

He held it out in front of him careful not to touch the bolt.

"Call it, my lord." Perseus held his hand out and open his palm. When the bolt touched mi it grew to become ten feet.

Lightning crackled throughout the whole sky and shook the throne room. Thunder boomed so loud it sounded like a nuclear bomb went off right next to your ear.

Perseus' eyes became darker, and lightning flashed throughout them.

All of the gods covered their ears when the thunder went off. It was loud, far louder than when Zeus would get angry.

"It is Beautiful, Hephaestus! I love it! Thank you!" Hephaestus blushed.

"It was an honor, Zeus' bolt is like a sparkler (you now those like sticks you have on Fourth of July) compared to yours.

"Thank you, Hephaestus, you deserve a vacation!" the Lord of the Sky boomed

"Thank you, Perseus. There is also one other thing you asked of me." he pulled out another cloth.

"Ah, Yes the sword." he took the cloth from the smith. "I will present it to him when he gets here."

Hephaestus nodded and hobbled back to his throne next to his wife.

Just then a boy about the age of 14 entered. He had jet black hair, black eyes, and olive skin.

"Nico?" Hades asked

"Father? What am I-" Nico saw that his father was on a black throne with his sibling instead of in a temporary throne at the end. "Why are you up there?"

"I am an Olympian." Hades said smugly, Nico's jaw dropped.

"When did Zeus make you a-" then he look at the head throne and noticed that Zeus wasn't there, but his friend and cousin was. "Percy?"

"Hello Nico." Perseus said with a smile.

"What are you? Why are you?..."

"I am Lord of the Sky and King of the Gods." Nico shook his head in disbelief.

"What? But what about Zeus?" Nico asked surprisingly.

Perseus face fell into a frown. "Zeus and Ares betrayed the god and joined the Titans."

"What?" _I must be hearing things._

"Yes, I know it is strange to hear but it is true."

"I-if I may ask. What does this have to do with me?"_ like father, like son." _Poseidon thought.

"Because, Nico, with Ares gone we need a new a replacement. We want you Nico to become the new God Of War." stun silence filled throughout the room. Then Hades open his mouth

"You want my son to become the new God of War?" Perseus nodded slowly

"If he will accept it, then yes." Hades looked at his son with eagerness in his eyes. _Please say yes, please say yes!_ He chanted in his mind.

Nico thought about it for a moment looking around at all the council members, his friend Percy, his father. He knew what he had to say.

"Yes" Hades yelled out in joy. His son is finally getting the recognition that he deserves.

"Good. Now Nico you must go and sit on your throne. There you will find the power of the God of War."

Nico did as he was told and sat down on the throne. Power surged through him, he could hear everything that happens in battle like it was happening right next to him. When the pain he felt finally stopped he realized that he had grown to 13 feet talk.

He had longer black hair, eyes of black flames with red tips. His muscles grew and were big, not huge, but big. He was wearing a red shirt with the words "A BATTLE A DAY KEEPS THE DOCTOR AWAY" and black skinny jeans.

"Come to me, Nico." Nico did as he was told and stepped toward his cousin."

"I present to you your Symbol of Power." Perseus held out the cloth to Nico and he unveiled it.

A beautiful black sword with gold engraved throughout the blade. The hilt was gold and had a diamond in the shape of a skull on the handle. Rubies were placed around the diamond skull. The sword was the most beautiful on Olympus.

"I had Hephaestus make you that." Nico turned to Hephaestus

"Thank you." he nodded his head signaling a 'your welcome'. Perseus Boomed throughout the room

"Now we are the Fourteen Olympians!"

**So how was that? Did you guys like it?**

**Now along with your reviews (If you want to post a review which I hope you do) mi going to put up a vote.**

**Which Goddess do you want Nico to end up with?**

**Hera, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Athena are out of the question. So pick a different goddess such as a minor goddess, or Demeter. Or whoever.**

**Thanks for reading my story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
